


The Proper Accessories

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya said she <i>loved</i> the outfit Sansa selected and couldn't wait to wear it.  Her mother is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> Modern A/U  
> Every thing belongs to GRRM. Fair use

King Robert was holding a reception to honor a dignitary. The Prime Ministers family must attend.

 

Catelyn 

Arya was worrying her. Usually Arya fought going to these events where she had to be the Prime Minister's daughter and act like a perfect lady.

Arya say's she _loves_ the outfit Sansa selected and can't wait to wear it. Sansa, with a little pride in her voice, added, "As you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories."

Arya was out on the dance floor and making the rounds of all the guests dancing not just with the boys she knew but one dance each with most everyone. She was looking delighted like she had some secret joke. She did look fine, her hair trimmed, not a glamour style, but stylish. The outfit, a comfortable looking Stark grey, said Arya not imitation Sansa, the accessories were a nice green that perfectly complemented the rest of the outfit but nothing unexpected.

"Sansa," she said, "Arya's dress is perfect for her. But, she's behaving like a perfect lady. Is she sick?"

Sansa replied, "Thank you, as you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories." Slipping away before she could be asked another question.

 

Arya 

Sansa had said she had the perfect outfit for the dance "But as mother says every outfit needs the proper accessories" Then she said "Get out Needle I have some new butt plates and a custom holster to match your dress. Be sure to keep Needle unloaded until your comfortable using the holster." 

"I'm not stupid" Arya replied "safety first with guns." but then squealed with delight as she tried on the thigh holster that would hide Needle perfectly. Then Sansa said "For your other pistol." The color coordinated holster snapped snuggly under Arya's bra. When she tried on the dress and twisted and turned every which way the new accessories could not be seen. 

The Prime Minister's family came in from the door to the Royal apartments that did not have a metal detector. She was having a great time, meeting with everyone, dancing, and nobody noticed. Sansa had surprised her, this was a great idea. Maybe she wasn't such a bad sister after all. Mothers right, every outfit needs the proper accessories. What she really wanted to do was dance very close to Gendry, and see the look on his face as Stupid figured it out. But he was making some extra money acting as a waiter for the event.

The blast of several assault rifles rocked the room. Arya saw armed men shooting their way through the uniformed Royal police at the entrance. She could see the Royal Police and Kingsguard shooting back but some were down. She reached under her dress and pulled out Needle and looked around.

 

Catelyn

Looking at the security tapes later it was over in 30 seconds, it just seemed like forever.

The King was well except a broken arm when the Hound threw him on the ground and covered him with his body. The Hound was hit by twelve bullets but would live, thanks to body armor and Sansa's quick thinking first aid. Ned had a minor wound but grabbed the Hounds rifle and joined Ser Baristan. Ser Arys Oakheart charged in leading a SWAT team and finished it. 

But her little Arya. Her stubborn, disobedient, precious Arya. Arya had run over with a pistol and got her behind cover. When that orphan Gendry, ran over, Arya pulled another pistol out of her chest and handed it to him. "Protect my mother Stupid, not me!"

"Arya" she asked afterwards, "Where did those guns come from?"

She coyly replied "As you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories."


End file.
